Recuerdo
by LittleMissWhatever
Summary: Esa pesadilla que le atormenta cada noche desde que ella no está... Drabble angst - Situado tras el 4x16 'Wilson's Heart'


Hola! Traigo un drabble cortito cortito que decidí escribir tras ver por enésima vez 'Wilson's Heart'. Es el primer fic que publico en esta página, así que perdonad si soy un poco novata todavía u.U Obviamente, acepto consejos de todo tipo.

Está parcialmente inspirado en la canción de Damien Rice "The Blower's Daughter".

**Aviso:** la historia está situada tras el capítulo 4x16. Contiene SPOILERS, así que absteneos de leer si no lo habéis visto todavía.

**Nota****: **estos personajes NO me pertenecen; son propiedad de sus creadores y de la cadena FOX (y de todos modos, si así fuera Wilson sería sólo para mí... *ñam ñam ñam*). Yo sólo los utilizo para fantasear y escribir.

* * *

_And so it is__._

_Just like you said it would be._

_Life goes easy on me_

_m__ost of the time._

_And so it is,_

_t__he shorter story_

_n__o love, no glory,_

_n__o hero in her sky._

_I can't take my eyes off of you__..._

**Recuerdo.**

Te agitas. Gritas. Las sábanas se enroscan en tus piernas como cadenas, apresándote, forzándote a gritar todavía más. Como si quisieses atravesar la barrera invisible que separa la realidad de la fantasía. Y sientes, en el lejano limbo del sueño, cómo las lágrimas humedecen tus ojos, y una súbita llama quema tu garganta, y quieres despertar —_pero no puedes_—, y un chillido agudo anega tus oídos, despojándote de toda capacidad de raciocinio. Y te quedas desnudo. Indefenso. A merced de tu propia mente. Te hace daño, pero todo dolor es fútil para ti desde que…

—Quiero ir contigo.

Las palabras fluyen de tu boca con una facilidad inusitada. Como suaves notas brotando de un laúd. Todo se vuelve blanco, y sólo puedes verla a ella. Sus ojos azules, su cabello dorado brillando como el mismo sol, su sonrisa curvada en un gesto de sutil supremacía, su cuerpo grácil y elegante. Vuelve a doler. Aquí. En el pecho. Donde está el agujero.

—No puedes.

Nadie te dijo que iba a ser tan difícil. No te lo advirtieron, y ahora todo parece congelarse en una sola imagen en blanco y negro. Tus recuerdos se vuelven contra ti, y el hielo parece hacerse poco a poco con el calor que todavía permanecía sobre tu cuerpo, robándote tu último aliento. Como hizo con ella.

La vida es tan frágil…

—Ya no me acuerdo de cómo se vivía.

No te cuesta hablar, pero inmediatamente después de hacerlo sientes como si tu lengua estuviese apresada por una fuerza invisible. Y ya no puedes decirle nada. Quieres esperar —_a ver qué pasa_—, pero ya te has acostumbrado a que la paciencia sea inútil.

Otra vez el llanto escuece tus ojos. Y jurarías que tu garganta se retuerce en un baile infernal, lento pero efectivo, que intenta robarte las pocas ganas que te quedan. Las dejas escapar, como un ave que emprende el vuelo en invierno hacia un lugar cálido. No te esfuerzas por detenerlo. No quieres seguir allí.

—No elijas el camino fácil, James. Tienes que seguir. Morir es sencillo, pero vivir… vivir es complicado.

_No quiero si no estás tú. No puedo._

—Podrás.

_Te quiero. Te echo de menos._

—Podrás, James… no termina aquí…

Despiertas.

Bañado en sudor. Con la boca seca y la garganta irritada. Como si hubieses pasado horas y horas desgañitándote, rogándole que vuelva.

Pero el tiempo no miente desde el reloj de tu mesilla. Quedan horas y horas hasta que amanezca.

En un gesto todavía somnoliento, llevas la punta de tus dedos a tu rostro, palpándolo. Notas las lágrimas a punto de secarse, pero hacerlo sólo te lleva a sentirlas de nuevo contra tus párpados.

Dejas que escapen. Al igual que los sollozos.

Y con la cabeza en la almohada, ahogando tu dolor, rezas por ella una vez más. Hasta que el sueño vuelve a hacerse con el control de tu cerebro de forma anodina, como todas las noches. Lo último que deseas de forma lógica es que pase deprisa.

_Y así es. Justo como tú dijiste que debía ser._

_

* * *

_Prometo agradecer, apreciar, venerar y seguir al pie de la letra los reviews. Son _love _3

_Thanks for reading!  
_


End file.
